redsosteniblefandomcom-20200214-history
Documentación
=Documentación= Jurídica * Derechos en Red analiza la Disposición Final 1º de la LES * J de la Cueva y David Bravo aportan documentación para defenderse en los tribunales En los medios * Rueda de prensa de presentación de RedSOS celebrada en el Ateneo de Madrid el 11-1-2010 ** Algunas declaraciones interesantes en esa Rueda de prensa * El abogado David Bravo explicando la problemática *Debate con la posición de PSOE, PP y CiU (minuto 21 al 54) Puedes acceder a nuestra Zona de Prensa donde encontrarás nuestros comunicados Org sociales *Carta para la innovación, la creatividad y el acceso al conocimiento *Carta explicativa de petición de reunión *Acciones concretas derivadas del manifiesto *Reivindicación de una "Declaración de Derechos de los Ciudadanos europeos en la Era Digital" *Quien es Elena Salgado, ministra de economia En la red *Manuel Almeida nos deleita con No somos el problema, somos la solución *Cuatro (y +) manifiestos pro ‘piratería’ **(el video) hermoso *Pepe Cervera Cómo se gobierna la red ingobernable * Javier Candeira nos ilustra Modelos de negocio: Cómo ganar dinero en un mundo perfectamente copiable (I) * Insiste Javier Candeira Modelos de negocio: Cómo ganar dinero en un mundo perfectamente copiable (y II) *Pepe Cervera Hipotecar el futuro para salvar el pasado *Julio Alonso nos cuenta que el gobierno quiere someter a la ciudadanía a lo que en derecho se llama; la prueba diabólica * Juan Varela analiza el informe de la Comisión Nacional de la Competencia que denuncia el monopolio de los derechos de autor y el gobierno responde contra el monopolio, más monopolio *Ciudadano anónimo y campaña para dejar de votar a quien apoya los recortes a la Red. *Una ley sencillamente estúpida *Alguien ha declarado guerra a la SGAE * Wiki de El Manifiesto "En defensa de los derechos fundamentales en Internet" En nuestra propia TV * Red-SOS TV Textos de referencia * Copia este libro es © copyleft 2005 de David Bravo Bueno, Se distribuye bajo licencia Creative Commons http://copiaestelibro.bandaancha.st/ * Mapa jurídico de un conflicto: Propiedad Intelectual y Derecho a la Cultura Carlos Sánchez Almeida http://culturalibre.org/capitulo-5/ * Free Culture (español), de Lawrence Lessig http://elastico.net/archives/2004/09/traduccion_al_e.html * FAIR USE IN THE U.S. ECONOMY Economic Contribution of Industries Relying on Fair Use http://www.ccianet.org/CCIA/files/ccLibraryFiles/Filename/000000000085/FairUseStudy-Sep12.pdf * File-Sharing and Copyright Felix Oberholzer-Gee, Harvard University. Koleman Strumpf, University of Kansas http://www.unc.edu/~cigar/papers/File-Sharing_and_Copyright_2009-05-16.pdf * The World Is Going Flat(-Rate) A New Study Shows Copyright Exception for Legalising File-Sharing is Feasible, as a Cease-Fire in the “War on Copying” Emerges http://www.ip-watch.org/weblog/2009/05/11/the-world-is-going-flat-rate/ * IP Watch List is the inaugural edition of the Consumers International IP Watch List, a survey that examines the intellectual property (IP) laws and enforcement practices of a range of countries, from the perspective of the world's only global consumer advocacy body, Consumers International (CI). http://a2knetwork.org/sites/default/files/ip-watchlist09.pdf Noticias *Los usuarios que descargan archivos P2P 'gastan más dinero' *Lo que las discográficas ocultan *¿Cobran más los músicos en un mundo de descargas ilegales y pirateo? *El cine español cerrará con cifras récord, a pesar de Internet *Youtube, Sony, música, copyright y modelos de negocio Noticias Internacionales *Are downloads really killing the music industry? Or is it something else? *A Big Music Year for Jackson, Boyle, Swift, Digital Downloads… and Vinyl? *5 Predictions for the Music Industry in 2010 Proyectos * El cosmonauta Una película de ciencia ficción producida por muchas personas (y tú)  desde sólo 2 euros. Es Creative Commons para que la edites, la copies,  la remezcles y la compartas, como tú quieras. http://elcosmonauta.es/ * WE BELIEVE IN THE FREEDOM OF MUSIC! http://www.sellaband.com * Open business a business that operates around the principles that are similar to those of the free software and open source movements, i.e. with 'free' and 'open' content. http://p2pfoundation.net/Open_Business * Revver an online media network built the way the internet really works. We support the free and unlimited sharing of media. http://revver.com/ Otros idiomas catalá